


Freddies missing

by Buttercupchocolate



Category: Silent Hill, iCarly
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupchocolate/pseuds/Buttercupchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly is back and everything is back to the way it was. Or is it what is this new relationship forming between Spencer and Freddie and why do things keep on setting on fire more and more around Spencer and what does Freddies dad have to do with any of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carly's coming home

**Author's Note:**

> First icarly fanfic ever but I’ve tried to keep them in character.  
> Also this story will be a Fencer fic so if you no likey then you no ready.
> 
> (Also its kinda half betad… XD so any mistakes are my own)

It had been 2 years since Carly left for Italy but to Spencer it felt like 10. He missed having his sister around and Sam. Sure he had Freddie and Gibby come around and keep him company from time to time but there was only so much Gibby one person could take.  
He was working on his newest sculpture; from bits of old bikes he found in the junk yard, when a knock came at the door and then a Freddie, “Can I come in?” he asked smirking holding onto the door handle casually.  
Spencer rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Yeah sure! I can’t see why not!” he said in mock joy whilst going back to his sculptor. He got his blow torch out and started smouldering bits of the bike together.  
Freddie walked up to the kitchen counter resting and crossing his arms on it, “What’d you doing?”  
Spencer stopped smouldering and put the blowtorch on the floor. He then proceeded to walk around the sculptor to stand behind it. The sculpture so far consisted of a red old fashioned steel bike in the middle, the seat hand handle bars removed and replaced with other bike frames, some full and some in parts. All going up and forming a tree like shape.  
Spencer tapped one of the bikes frames, “This is my newest sculpture I call it bike tree!” He said proudly grinning.  
His face instantly dropped when he heard the boy snort, “What?!” he asked throughing his hands in the air.  
Freddie shook his head still trying to hold in his laughter, “No, nothing it’s just” he snorted again, “Bike tree?”  
Spencer huffed placing his hands on his hips, “Well you come up with a better name mister smarty pants!”  
Freddie shook his head again a fond smile forming on his lips, “No. No Bike tree will do”  
Spencer nodded in agreement, “Good!”  
He was about to continue on telling Freddie about the sculptor when his phone started to ring. He quickly dashed over to the kitchen counter where it was and answered it, “Hello”  
“Hi Spencer! Dads got a job near Boston so I’m coming home!” his heart skipped a beat when he heard the reply. Carly  
It was Carly he was so overrun with joy that his forgot how to breathe or move or even speak. After a minute of silence Carly asked if he was alright, “No! I’m fine it’s just… Are you really coming home?!”  
Carly laughed at her older brother, “Yes! I’m packing right now. I’ve bought you a present by the way I hope you’ll like it”  
Spencer smiled, “I’m sure I’ll love anything you give me kiddo”  
“Well you better! It cost 12 euros, 12 euros!” She shouted down the phone at him.  
He couldn’t help but laugh at her, “How long do I have to wait until I can hug my baby sister to death?” he asked looking at Freddie who was looking wide eyed at him. He had to quickly turn away from him a blush forming on his cheeks. He coughed to cover it up. Unsuccessfully, as Freddie tilted him head to the left, his brows frowning in confusion.  
“4 to 5 days” She said. He could hear rustling of bags in the background she really was backing already.  
“Your packing a bit early aren’t you?”  
“No! Besides I want to make sure I have packed everything. I’ve bought some Zeppoles for Sam to eat, no doubt shed want some” he heard more rustling then nothing but his sisters breathing, it calmed him to hear her, even her breathing was relaxing.  
“I have to go now Spence. I’ll call you closer to the time” then she hung up.  
Spencer bent over himself fisting the air in silent joy, his mouth open like his was screaming. Freddie got up from the counter giddy. He jumped up and down on the spot, “Was that Carly? Is she coming home?”  
Spencer looked up at the teenager and nodded his head, “Yep!”  
They hugged each other jumping around in circles like excited teen age girls.

Spencer spent the rest of the day phoning people organising a surprise party for when Carly came home.  
He then sighed and dialled the phone for the last time. He waited for a while then as soon as the dial tone ended he shouted down the phone, “Carlys coming home!”  
He snorted as he heard a gasp from the other end of the phone, “What was that for hobknocker!”  
He couldn’t hold in his laugh anymore and bellowed it out down the phone at Sam dropping it onto the fall as he fell.  
“Hey! Hey!” he stopped laughing and held the phone to his ear, “Yeah sorry Carlys coming home. You free either Friday or Saturday”  
“I know that dickweed. I’ll be down in a few days” she then hung up the phone. Spencer moved the phone so he could look at it, his eyes widened his eyebrows rising as he did so. ‘Did Sam just use an actually insult?’

Spencer was sitting on the couch watching girly cow when Freddie walked in, “Hey Fredster” he said as he turned to look at the boy smiling.  
Freddie nodded and went to sit next to him on the couch a little too close but Spencer hardly noticed, “Your mum annoying you again or something?” He asked as he looked at the teen in concern. He was frowning whilst watching the Tv his hands forming into fists.  
“I just found out my dad is a live” he said his glare intensifying.  
Spencer turned his body to face him, “What?”  
Freddie turned to look at him, “I thought my dad was dead. That’s what my mum told me anyway. But I just got a phone call from him”.  
Spencer frowned, if it was true his mother had lied about his dads death, then it was a truly sick thing for Merissa to have done, “How do you know it was really him?”  
“I… I’m not sure I just do. He knew things that no one else knows about me and my mum… I don’t even think a private detective would have known them. Even if he did a thorough job before you ask” Freddie sighed and closed his eye leaning back against the back of the couch relaxing into it.  
“Right…” Spencer got up and walked towards the kitchen opening the fridge and got out two root beers. Opening them he went back to sit next to Freddie, “So Tell me about him” he said as he handed Freddie a beer.  
Freddie sighed again, “I don’t actually know a lot about him but he was a sales manager for a retail firm was up in Maine and was up there for most of time. I… he apparently went to some town up there when I was born and died in a car crash”.  
Spencer watched a Freddie took a sip of his drink not really paying attention to what he was saying. He watched his adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed his beer. He fidgeted on the couch, moving to cover up his trousers which were obviously beginning to tent. He hated that Freddie was starting to do this to him. He never used to but over the past 2 years Spencer started seeing Freddie in a new light and started to admire how much the boy loved tech and trains and world of warlords and galaxy wars and well everything the boy admired even if some of the things he liked before he liked even more now.  
He coughed and moved again, “So….” He said prolonging the o.  
Freddie looked to Spencer and chuckled a little bit, “Sorry Spencer. You properly don’t want me moping about. I... Well just thank you”  
“Nah… mope all you want” he said smiling lovingly down at the boy who was looking at the root beer bottle in his lap.  
“Thanks” Freddie replied as he stared into Spencers eyes.


	2. Party time

Spencer stood in his apartment near the elevator waiting for his sister to arrive. He was bouncing up and down on the soles of his feet like a child because he couldn’t hold in his excitement. Carly was finally coming home after two years away in Italy and would arrive any minute.  
He looked around the room to check how everything was going. Sam and Freddie were still hanging up the welcome home banner and balloons near the entrance to his bedroom and Gibby… He didn’t know what Gibby was doing but it looked like he was doing something with the drinks, he hoped it wasn’t alcohol. He shuddered remembering the last time Gibby had alcohol, he also sighed remembering having to explain to the firemen and police why there was a naked teenager up on the top of the apartments roof; he still had no clue as to how the boy had gotten up there, being the naturally born blabbermouth that he was, he was lucky that he didn’t tell them that he knew him and that he gave him said alcohol.  
And never again will he do so, “Gibby that better not be alcohol in that punch!” he shouted to the boy, who almost dropped what he was pouring into the bowl when he jumped.  
“No! It’s ermmm coke…” Gibby quickly said his eyes shifting left to right as he did so. He rushed to put away the bottle; which Spencer now realised was in fact vodka, running to the fridge and putting said bottle back in the fridge.  
“What’s wrong with putting alcohol in it anyway it’s a party after all isn’t it” Sam inquired from the ladder, which she was leaning against with one arm instead of two which she should have because she was meant to be supporting it for Freddie.  
Spencer sighed before replying back, “Let’s just say that after seeing Gibby drunk I never want to see it again” both him and Freddie physically shivered at the memory which made Sam raise an eyebrow at.  
“Now I really want to see Gibby drunk” she said to herself then laughed at the boys faces of pure horror.  
“No!” They both shouted in unison.  
“Aw come on I wasn’t that bad” Gibby protested coming around the kitchen counter towards Spencer and the others.  
Freddie scoffed finally finishing putting up the banner, “You were on the roof naked dancing! I don’t even get how you got up there in the first place”  
“That never happened!” Gibby protested even more folding his arms over his chest.  
“You shouldn’t have been having alcohol anyway” Mrs Benson said from the stairs giving Spencer one of her menacing glares he was sure she saved for him.  
Spencer rolled his eyes and was about to reply when the elevator doors opened.  
Carly had gotten out of the Taxi with her dad and sighed. She couldn’t believe she was finally back in Seattle. Sure Italy was fun what with the extravagant food and cute boys, but nothing really compared to the hustle and bustle of the Seattle in the morning or her brother consistent nagging at her.  
After she had found out that she was going back home she threw up from excitement and bought the tickets then and there. Of course her father laughed at her and hugged her saying he knew how much she had missed home and ‘don’t worry baby you’ll be home soon enough’.  
She looked up at the Bushwell apartments and swallowed, she then quickly turned around and looked at her dad who was getting her things out of the trunk, “You ready?” her father asked her as he placed her suitcase on the ground in front of her.  
She nodded not being able to speak because of her excitement. She was finally going to be home with her brother and best friends.  
Her father hugged her and kissed the top of her head, “I’ll be up in a few minutes. OK?”  
Carly nodded her head and grinned at her father, “Ok”  
Steven smiled and waved to her as she started heading towards the lobby doors. She entered and as soon as she got inside her suitcase trailing along with her she couldn’t help but grin as she saw the familiar sight of Lewbert picking with his wart, “What! Who goes there! Ohhhh it’s just you” he said when he finally noticed she was there.  
“It’s good to see you to Lewbert” she replied still grinning as she headed on towards the elevator which would lead her straight into her apartment… Her apartment, she laughed as she pressed the button to open the elevator. Yes it will be her apartment again.  
She got inside the elevator after some trouble with her suitcase and pressed her apartment number, “Finally going to be home” she whispered to herself.  
The doors to the elevator opened and she stepped out only to be sprayed by confetti, “Surprise!” she heard several voices say in unison.  
She looked up to see everyone there. Mrs Benson, T-Bo, Griffin, Spencer, Gibby, Sam and Freddie and a few of her old friends from school.  
She started to cry not being able to hold in her emotions anymore and would have fallen to the ground to but Spencer picked her up and spun her around giving her one of his special bear hugs.  
“It’s so good to see you again Carly” Spencer said as he loosened his grip on her slightly.  
Carly laughed and leaned her head against her brothers chest, “You too Spencer! You too”  
She then started to cough, “Spencer let go you’re hurting me”.  
“No! I’m never letting you go” he grinned as he squished his sister even more moving her from side to side in large movements.  
After she hit him a few times in the back laughing, he finally let her go.  
“Sam!” Carly said when she turned and saw her best friend standing at the other side of the couch.  
“Hey Carls! Mamas missed ya” she said; in a tone you would use to a baby which you found cute, and started walking towards her, her arms spread wide and her hands beckoning her towards her.  
Carly couldn’t help but laugh swaying from left to right as she moved towards Sam, her own arms spreading out wide as she did so. The girls hugged and swayed from left to right.  
She finally let go of her grinning and moved towards Freddie who was standing near Sam and spread her arms out in invitation to him, but was taking a back when she saw his face scrunch up and start to cry. He lunched forwards wrapping his arms around her, “I’ve missed you so much Carly!” he wailed into her denim jacket.  
She wrapped her arms around him hugging and awed him rubbing his back. She looked up to see the others crowding around them.  
“Welcome back Carly!” T-Bo shouted as he patted her back then moving past her and towards the punch.  
“It’s good to see you again” Griffin said from the near the stairs waving almost nervously at her bending over himself slightly as he did so. He was wearing his iconic black jacket, black and white strippy top and denim jeans and what looked like a pee wee baby key ring dangling from his belt loop.  
“Gibby!” Gibby exclaimed from behind her thrusting his arms out as he did so.  
Freddie finally let go of her and wiped his face and turned his head away huffing obviously embarrassed of crying like that in front of everybody. Carly laughed, patting him on the shoulder and walked back towards her brother hugging him again from the side.  
“Hey does this punch have alcohol in it?” T-Bo asked from where he sat near the kitchen counter and paper party cup in his hand.  
“No…” Gibby said; his eyes shifting from left to right once again, and quickly moved towards the stairs trying to hide from Spencer.

Spencer laughed at Gibby and wrapped his arm around Carly pulling her in closer.  
“Alright people let’s get this party started!” Sam shouted in her usual way and pressed the button on the stereo to start the music.  
Half an hour passed and the party was going fine, everyone was dancing and Gibby had snuck off to only god knows where, he really hoped it wasn’t the roof again.  
Spencer watched as Carly, Sam and Freddie danced together behind the couch, twirling and swaying in time to the music he went to pick up his drink to find it wasn’t there. He frowned and looked down at the counter to see that there was a burnt mark where the cup should have been. He groaned and knocked his head back.  
He was about to pour himself another drink when he saw something from the corner of his eye dart across the room, he ignored it thinking it was only Gibby or one of the other party goers.  
He went back to watching the party well mostly Carly and saw that more of her old high school friends were coming up to her welcoming her back.  
He went over to her and started dancing when one of the party goers knocked him other the couch and he fell onto the floor along with half the cushions on the couch. He shook his head in shock after tumbling over his heart doing the loopty loop in his chest as he slowly got back up holding one of the pillows as he did so.  
“Are you alright Spencer?!” Carly asked as he was getting up, leaning over the couch.  
“Yeah. I’m fine” he smiled back at her waving his hand he had the pillow in.  
He was about to through the pillow down when the top of it suddenly set on fire. Both Carly, Freddie and Spencer gasped in fear as it did so.  
He started wafting the pillow about trying to put it out screaming as he did so. Just then the front door opened and his dad walked in and froze his eyes widening in fear at what he was seeing, “What’s going on in here”.  
“He set the pillow on fire!” Sam exclaimed pointing to Spencer who was still trying to put out the fire.  
“I didn’t mean to it just happened” he shouted back to her frowning slightly as he finally put out the fire.  
“It just happened?” his dad asked suspiciously, slowly moving towards him.  
“Yeah things always seem to set on fire around him” Freddie answered for him.  
Spencer looked up to glare at Freddie and was about to say he could answer his own questions when his dad interrupted him, “How long has this been happening?”  
Spencer looked to his dad, “I don’t know since I was 11… 12. I think…” he replied scrunching up his face towards the end trying to remember when things first started to spontaneously set on fire around him.  
His dads eyes widened in horror, “I see” he simply said putting his bag he was carrying on the couch.  
Spencer frowned at him, he didn’t get why his father was so scared. He then shook his head and asked his dad why he had a bag with him.  
“I’m not moving into the marine base until tomorrow so I thought I’d stay the night here” he said whilst patting his bag.  
“Really?!” Spencer asked his mood changing instantly.  
“Yes Spencer…” his father sighed.  
“Yeah!” He exclaimed in his baby Spencer voice and hugged his father.

It was way past midnight and everyone slowly started heading home one by one. Freddie, Mrs Benson and T-Bo; who still lived with the Bensons, were the last to go.  
“See ya Later Carly” T-Bo said whilst waving and heading out of the door.  
“See ya T-Bo!” Carly shouted back putting her hands cupped around her face.  
“Bye Spencer… And C-Carly” Freddie said as he walked through the front door.  
“B-bye Freddie” Spencer replied in his baby Spencer voice doing little waving gestures at him.  
“Piss off Spencer!” He frowned at him about to say more to him when he jumped at his mother’s voice “Fredward!”  
Freddie bowed his head and turned around, walking the few steps to his apartment’s open door all the while frowning over his shoulder at Spencer.  
Spencer laughed closing his own door.  
“Soooo we going to head to bed Carls cause mama needs her beauty sleep” Sam asked as soon as the door was closed.  
Carly laughed at her friend, “Yes come one” she waved for her to follow her as she started heading up stairs with her suitcase which she still hadn’t taken up stairs.  
“So dad you want to sleep on the couch or in my room? If you choose my room I warn you now Marvin will more than likely attack you his not too fond of strangers” Spencer asked as the girls rounded the top of the stairs.  
“Marvin?” his dad asked raising one of his eyebrows at his son.  
“Oh yeah! He’s my pet Ostrich” he grinned as he ushered his dad to follow him towards his bedroom.  
His father eyebrows rose almost to his hair line in disbelief, “I’m sorry pet Ostrich?”  
“Yeah” Spencer nodded back not seeing anything wrong with it.  
His father sighed shaking his head, “I think I’ll take the couch”.  
Spencer shrugged his shoulder, “Alright. Night!”  
“Night Spence” his father smiled as he watched him walked down the small corridor that led to his bedroom.  
He then sighed and plopped onto the couch. “Oh Cheryl how I wished you were still here” he said as he stared up to the ceiling.  
“Who’s Cheryl?” Steven jumped out of his skin as he turned to the source of the voice seeing it was Gibby who was eating a turkey leg.  
“My wife…” He replied to the boy.  
“Oh cool” Gibby simply said taking a bite out of his turkey leg.  
Steve frowned a little as he watched the boy leave, ‘What a strange boy…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review or leave kudos if you want me to continue :)


End file.
